All I want for Christmas is you
by Pinaiempress
Summary: After confessing their love Sakura and Syaoran are together. Until Syaoran died in battle. Now it's Christmas and Sakura has one wish. One-shot


Hi you guys this is my first story so I hope you like it

Summery: After the sealed card was capture Sakura and Syaoran were finally together. Until a new threat came and killed Syaoran now. Now it's Christmas time and Sakura and all Sakura wants for Christmas is Syaoran. Will she get her wish? Read and find out Song-fic

Pinaiempress: This is a one-shot and I hope everyone who read it will like it

_All I want for Christmas is you _

The wind was blowing and 12-year old Sakura Kinomoto was sitting on the swings in Penguin Park humming a song. Soon snow started falling, Sakura look up and realized it was the first snowfall of Tomoeda and her love wasn't there with her to share it. A single teardrop fell from her lovely face. It was just last month that the battle with Majuria just occurs where she lost her first and only true love.

**Flashback **

_12-year-old Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li were at the park. Ready for battle. Tomoyo was there of course camcorder in her hand to record a battle. The four Guardians' were there. Kero who already transformed in his true form ready to protect his mistress. Yue had his eyes close trying to sense were the evil was at. Ruby Moon and Sipnel Sun was in there form ready to protect their master. Eriol of course was there in his traditional Clow robe and Sun staff in his hand. _

_Sakura was wearing another of Tomoyo creation. She was wearing black sweat pants that seem to be made out of silk to help her move. A white long sleeve shirt with a design of a cherry blossom in the center. Over that Sakura wore a black and white jacket because of the chilly November night. Her Staff was already out and was patiently waiting fro the enemy to arrive. Syaoran was in his traditional green robe sword in hand and ready to fight the enemy. _

_"Syaoran when do you think they're going to show?" ask Sakura who was starting to get nervous. "I-don" But Syaoran was caught off by a voice of a woman. _

_The enemy have arrive and Eriol was the first one to speak up "Who are you and what is it that you want." _

_The voice only laughed and replied "I am Majuria you took away the emptiness card away from me and know I am here to take it back."_

_Sakura shouted "NO! I won't let you. The card is with me and with her friends back where she wants to be." _

_Majuria didn't say anything because she was clearly anger from Sakura comment that she just through a black energy ball towards her. Sakura though fast and called on shield to protect them._

_"Clever little girl but I will get the card back and the rest of your cards, then I'll kill you all." Smiled Majuria_

"_Lets see you try you have to get past me and everyone else to get through Sakura and her cards and I for one will not let you hurt her. Your outnumber and I'll die protecting her." Smirked Syaoran._

_Sakura couldn't help but blush at his comment _

_"Foolish boy I'm more powerful then you think. And if you will die protecting her then prepare to greet death. Let the battle begin!" Shouted Majuria. _

**End of Flashback**

The events of that night came back to Sakura as she remembered what happen that fateful day. Tears continued to run down her face as she remembers every detail.

**Flashback**

_"Hahahah you pathetic children I told you not to underestimate me" laughed Majuria. _

_It was true everyone was either down or very beaten. _

_Kero was knocked out and had several wounds all over his body trying to protect Sakura from another black energy ball. Yue was shot with his arrows that Majuria had reflected to him. He was lying down blood surrounding him. Ruby Moon had many bruises from fighting Majuria. Majuria successfully hit Ruby with one of Yue's arrows. Spinel Sun was injured by his own attack that Majuria reflected. Eriol was unconscious and was unsure if he was dead. He was hit with a fireball that Majuria produce out of her hand and aim it at Tomoyo. Eriol rushed to Tomoyo side and knocked her out of the way leaving her unconscious from the fall while he took the hit. _

_There was only Sakura and Syaoran left but tired and out of breath. Bruises everywhere on their body. Majuria was injured to but wasn't faulting in her attack. _

_Syaoran was knocked out with his own sword after piercing Majuria skin. _

_"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled at him but it was no use he was out. It was just her and Majuria and she was going to make her pay for what she done to her love. Sakura called on shot and easily shouted Majuria and weaken her strength. Majuria only laughed "Foolish foolish girl you have wasted you energy and you are have little energy left. Time to get the card and finish you off." In one swift move Majuria had the Sakura cards in her hands. Majuria called upon sword and a black sword appears ready to kill Sakura. Sakura was terrified and welcome death since Syaoran was gone to. _

_Seconds before Majuria brought down her sword at Sakura. Li intercepted it and a sword battle came to play once again for Li and Majuria. Majuria lost enough concentration for Sakura to sneak up and grab the cards from Majuria again. One card flew towards Li which he called upon. Sakura notice and wonder what Li was up to. "Hahaha you can't kill me I'm immortal" said Majuria. As Li brought down his sword at Majuria. "I know that, that is why I'm going to send you to eternal darkness." Grunted Syaoran. He called upon the darkness card hopping that it would work. The card seem to understand what Syaoran needed and obey the command knowing it would make her mistress sad. Soon a dark light came and darkness soon surrounded Syaoran and Majuria. _

_Sakura realized what Syaoran was doing. He was going to sacrifice himself for the sake of her and the Sakura cards._

_"Syaoran NOOOO!!! WE'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY!!!" Sakura shouted But it was two late and before Sakura could reach Syaoran darkness was captivating them and the last words that Sakura heard to Syaoran was "Ai shiteru my sweet cherry blossom_." Was _the Syaoran last word before he was cover in darkness and the last thing to be heard was Majuria screaming "NOOOOOOO" _

_Light took its place and soon the sun came up and everyone was gaining conscious and all the wounds heal. Sakura was left crying mumbling "Ai shiteru my little wolf. Why did you have to for that?" Over and over again _

**End of Flashback**

It's been a little over a month and Sakura was still grieving for her lost. Soon she look up in the night sky (yes it night) she saw the star twinkling in the sky as the snow fall. It was Christmas day and her she was sitting in the graveyard (I know I said she was at the park let just say she walk to the graveyard as she was recalling her memories of the battle) weeping as she look at a tombstone that said "Here lies a Li Syaoran die protecting the one he love" Sakura headed to the park to meet her everyone there. (everyone's there to celebrate Christmas sort of a carnival thing)

Tomoyo ran up to Sakura as soon as she reached the park. "Oai-deki-te ureshii-desu Sakura-chan" (I'm glad to see you Sakura. I think that's how you say it) said Tomoyo. "Why is that Tomyo-chan" replied Sakura "Because I need you to sing onegai Sakura I love you forever and ever." Asked Tomoyo. (heheh I say that everytime I want something. It works you should try it) "Hai Hai Tomoyo-chan after all it's Christmas" sweatdrop Sakura "Arigato" with that said Tomoyo pulled Sakura in the stage.

Sakura started singing

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._**

The word started flowing out of her mouth so beautifully. She put all her heart into this song. The piano started playing as she continues to sing.

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby_**

From this point everyone knew who Sakura was singing to. Syaoran the love she lost who dies to protect her. Even Touya felt bad for his kanji. He wished that the Chinese brat didn't have to die and leave his sister sad."Damn you Chinese gaki for hurting my kanji" thought Touya but deep down he was grateful that Syaoran died to protect his sister. So he said a little thank you even thought he had to use all his humanity for his silent prayer for the gaki who risked his life.(Gotta have big bro in the story)

**_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._**

The hope card started to glow. Soon a light appeared in the park where darkness covered Syaoran and a figure appeared (hmmm wonder who it is it should be obvious) and walk towards the voice singing and hid in the shadow hearing the next verse

**_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me..._**

He walks towards the back stage and grab a microphone a singed the next line before Sakura could (awww how sweet the first thing he's gonna do is sing when he comes back from the dead)

**_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You..._**

**_All I want for Christmas is you baby..._**

Everyone turn to the figure in the shadow and it revealed Syaoran (HAHAHAH should know it was him by now) everyone was shock to hear to voice but not much as Sakura who was in tears.

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._**

(I realize that I'm starting the song over again but I wanted them to sing it together so bare with me) Sakura realized that Syaoran was here alive he didn't die. He was standing right in front of her reaching for hear and singing to her. Yukito had to hold back Touya from getting to close to Sakura. Syaoran reached for Sakura and creased her check.

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby_**

After Sakura recovered for her shock, she started to sing with him

**_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
_**

That was Eriol cue and createda mistletoeright above them. Syaoran look up and so did Sakura.

**_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._**

**_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me..._**

Everyone watching look up to and return their gaze to the couples on stage as they watch what was going to happen next while admiring how their voice blended together so beautifully.

**_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for_**

The couple on stage came closer

**_I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door_**

Closer

**_Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know_**

Couple of cm away (hahah so close yet so it taking long)

**_Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You…_**

The song was coming to and end and their lips almost touching.(FINALLY) Sakura said the last line

**_All I want for Christmas is you baby…_**

And with that everyone was cheering but they didn't notice because they were in a passionate kissed lost in their own world. When their kissed ended a card appeared "The Wish card"

So Sakura got her wished she got her baby for Christmas. On Christmas day anything can happen as long as you wish…..

AN:

Man you guys took forever hahaha hope you enjoy my story. More to come so look out for me and my stories. I want to say:

Merry Christmas hope you guys got all you want.

Hope you enjoy my first story!!!!! Reviewing my stories is my Christmas wish that I want from you and if you do I'll love you guys forever and ever hehehe

people reading this sweetdrop


End file.
